Kasi Hai Yah Zindaganii ?
by Hira'z
Summary: This is my First story and it's a Family mixture..Plz read and Review..Thankx
1. Chapter 1

Slam Namsta Guys. I m Hira aur ya meri pehli story ha jo ka aik Family story type ha Par serious si ha. Ya meri pehli FF story ha par main is sa pela Kafi OS wagera lik chuki hon different shows par India Forum pa.. I m Great fan of CID par kabi forum join nai kiya.. but FF writers ki bht bari fan hoon aur kafi lamba waqt sa yahen par stories parti hon..ap main sa bht log muja as a Guest janta han..heheh.. acha abi story pariya aur batiya ka kasi hai..

**KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII ?**

_After a tiring and a hectic day he comes inside the house…Where two ladies of his house were ready to welcome him..One grabs the bag which he was holding and another one comes forward wearing a small smile on his face and offers him a glass of water…He removes his coat and Grabs the water glass in his one hand and handover the coat to the lady while taking water Sip…Where lady asked while folding the coat.._

Lady: Bht Thak gaya na Bhaiya Ajj ?

_Man looks at her and patted on her head with a small smile._

Man: Nai Shreya itna nai thaka hoon. Bas ajj bag door wala kaam bht tha isi lye thora thak gaya.

_Another lady appears on the scene at the same moment with Sleepers in her hands._

Another lady: Tuma malom nai Shreya tumara Abhijeet bahiya thakta nahi.

_Abhijeet looks at her and smiles. Where Shreya smiles at them and moves towards kitchen after giving that coat to other lady.._

Shreya: Tarika Jiji main zara khana dakh loon.,, App dono ready ho jaiya tab tk aur Anusha bhi jagna wali ho gii tab tak.

_She said so and Moves towards kitchen..where Abhijeet looks at Tarika who was looking involved in some thoughts.. Abhijeet jerks his head and silently moves towards his room after taking his coat and slippers from Tarika's hand..who moves behind Abhijeet with jerk in his body..looking Ashamed._

Tarika: Abhijeet main ati hoon na.

_Abhijeet stopping her as.._

Abhijeet: Nai main kud kar loon ga. Tum Khana dako..ata hoon main abi..

_Saying so he moves towards his room..where Tarika moves towards kitchen after taking deep breath.. where Shreya was busy in checking food…Tarika stops at door step of kitchen and she starts starring Shreya..when shreya noticed her fixed gaze over her..she smiles and asked.._

Shreya: Kye jiji asa kye dhak rai ho..?

_Tarika moves forward a bit towards her and starts settling Shreya's hairs which were on her forehead and asked in very serious and meaningfull tone.._

Tarika: Tum kyun nai chalti humara saath.? Rubia kye socha gii ager tum us ki shadi par nahi gayien Tu..?

_Shreya starts looking towards stove and then she starts taking out food in Dish.._

Shreya: Jiji app ko batya tu ha..raat ka function hain main kasa jaion gii? App ko malom hai ANU ka tu..time par nai soya gii tu sari raat nai soa paya gi aur phr us ki tabeat bi bigri raya gi.

_She turns towards Tarika and added with confident and fresh tone.._

Shreya: Aur ya dakiya Chawal bi ready..App ya laa kar jayen tab tak main baki cheezan parosti hoon.

_Tarika places the dish back on counter and looks towards Shreya with same meaningful expressions.._

Tarika: Kyun kaat lye hai tum na kud ko Sab saa.?

_Shreya moves her gaze away.._

Tarika: Tum na tu kuch nai naa kiya? Phr kud ko kis baat ki saza da rai ho tum?

Shreya: Jiji App galat smaj rai hain.

_And she tries to move out from kitchen but Tarika holds her hand and asked in angry tone.._

Tarika: Jiji bulati ho na tum muja? Per asa Haq nai da raka tum na muja Shreya..

_Shreya looks at her with shock.._

Shreya: Jiji ya App kye?

_While Tarika cuts her in bit soft and concerned tone…_

Tarika: Tu aur kye kahon? Tuma kye lagta ha tuma yun Roka Sooka, Zindagi saa dor dakh kar kasa lagta hai muja? Aik Behan kasa kush ho sakti hai apni choti Behan ko iss haal men yun jeeta dakh. ? Nai Shreya plz. Mera bara mein nai tu apna Abhijeet bahiya ka bara mein socho.. Wo Apna Bhai ki Galat Harkat ki waja sa kye kam duki han jo ab tuma is haal mein yun dhak kar wo kush hon ga?

_Shreya looks at her with anger in her eyes and pain too..which was obviously not for Tarika but for tha Man who hurts him a lot and his family too..before she could say anything more..They hears a Girl crying voice and both runs towards Shreya room where Almost 2 years little girl was crying..Shreya runs towards her and holds her in her arms and starts consoling her.._

Shreya: Oh my Little baby why are u crying..Ur Mama is here..

_Tarika smiles at her but she feels someone behind her so she looks behind and found Abhijeet standing and looking towards shreya and Anu..Where a Little girl stops crying and starts playing with her Mama after taking milk bottle in her mouth..she was playing with her Mama's hairs with her tiny hands.._

Shreya: Ouch..Mama ka baal kinchti hai meri chooti si Guriya..

_Abhijeet smiles and moves forward towards them and Takes Anu in his Lap and asked the ladies to move.._

Abhijeet: Tum log jayo Khana lagyo..aur main Apni Anu ko laa ka rata hoon..

_Both tarika and Shreya smiles and moves outside..After 5 mins all settles on dinning table.._

Shreya: Bhaiya app Anu ko muja daa dijiya ya app ko aram sa khana nai khana da gii..

Abhijeet: Ary nai Shreya rahna do na isa mera pas. Sara din tu tumara pas he rahti ha..ab tum aram sa kahna kahyo..Bara Papa aur Anu apas mein deal kar lan gaa..

_All smiles and starts taking their dinner..Shreya was done with her food soon.. so after taking Anu with her she moves towards her room…_

Shreya: Bhaiya Main Anu ko sula dati hoon abi.. zyada dar jagi tu phr sari raat nai soti..abi neend main hai aur doodh bi pee liya hai tu jaldi soa jaya gii.. Good Night.

Abhijeet: Good Night shreya aur Suno ager kssi cheez ki zarorat ho tu bool diya karo..Tum kabi kuch nai bolti.

Shreya: Bhaiya muja bin manga he sab mil jata hai tu kye bolon ? pher bi ager zarorat ho gi tu app saa he bolon gii na aur kis sa kahon gi..?

_Abhijeet feels bite struck in his throat with these words of Shreya..where Shreya smiles and moves towards her room..Tarika looks towards Sad face of Abhijeet..so she places her hand on his hand who looks at her.._

Tarika: Kye hua khana sa hath kyun rok liya?

_Abhijeet jerks his head and starts taking food but with slow speed._

Abhijeet: Nai kuch nai.

_where Tarika can noticed pain of his face but she stays quite for few moments and then added in low but serious tone.._

Tarika: App baat kariya naa Shreya sa. Usa Shadi par chalna chiya humara sath. Sab hon ga wahen. Wo gher par akala rah kar kye kara gi.?

Abhijeet: Rahna do na ager wo nai jana chati tu.

Tarika: kasa rahna don.. kab tak wo asa raya gi? Abhijeet app kuch smaj nai raha ya smajna nai chata..?

_Abhijeet looks at her..where Tarika stood up after taking empty dishes in her hands.._

Abhijeet: Tum kahna kye chati ho?

Tarika: Muja lgta ha app ko smjna chiya usa..Ap ki suna gi wo.

_She said so and moves towards Kitchen..where Abhijeet was looking involved in his deep thoughts and after taking his coffee mug he moves towards terrace alone..How things changes and life styles too..he always realized this face when he came at terrace alone..After almost one hour he came towards Shreya's room..who was looking towards her sleeping beauty in half laying gesture..Abhijeet calls her name Slowly.._

Abhijeet: Shreya?

_Shreya looks at him and sat down instantly on her bed..where Abhijeet moves forward and sat beside him and asked abt Anu after looking at her.._

Abhijeet: Soa gayi?

_Shreya nodded her head in yes.._

Shreya: Jii Soa gayi…Par ap? Ap nai soya abi tak?

_Abhijeet looks at her and places his hand on Shreya's both hands..who was looking at him confusingly._

Abhijeet: Dako Shreya tum meri choti behan ho aur main janta hon ka tum is waqt kis halat sa guzar rai ho?

_Shreya starts looking other side with angry and tough expressions._

Shreya: Kuch nai hua muja.. main bilkul teak hon bhaiya..

_Abhijeet noticed her expressions well..He took a deep breath._

Abhijeet: Tum lakh chupayo par mujsa apna chupa hua dard nai chupa sakti tum. Khere main uss sab par baat nai karna aya. Main ya janna chata hon ka tum Rubia ki shadi par kyun nai ana chati humara sath?

_Shreya composed her expressions and looks towards Abhijeet…before she could say anything Abhijeet asked.._

Abhijeet: Anu ka ilawa kye asal waja ha is baat ki?

_Shreya starts looking downward and said in low tone._

Shreya: Maan nai hai

_Abhijeet after taking deep breath._

Abhijeet: Is ka Pati isay chor ka dosri Aurat ka Pas chala gaya..Log Asa Bolen Ga Aur Tum Sun Nai Payo Gii. Issi Liya.. Haina?

_Shreya looks at him in Shock…Where Abhijeet stood up and said strongly after placing her hand on Shreya's head.._

Abhijeet: Ager asa ha tu meri Behan itni weak nai aur na he us na logon ki baton par jeena seeka ha..kam sa kam mai asa nai smjta apni behan ko.

_He looks towards Shreya strongly and presses her hand on Shreya's head And then moves towards Anu and after placing a kiss on her forehead softly he moves out completely..where Tarika hides her self behind the door and she clears her tears and looks inside..Shreya was sitting in same gesture and then she looks towards her daughter and tear slips from her eye..when she remembers her own words as.._

**Daya Ya bilkul app jasi dikti ha..Abhijeet bhaiya na tu pehli nazer main he bool diya tha..**

_**A/N: **_Tu kasa laga Guys? Acha nai laga tu bol dana okay? Main bura nai manyon gi.. Aur kuch aur likna ki try bi karon gi..Thank You…


	2. Chapter 2

**KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII** **?**

**Daya hum na sabi Logon sa kaha hai..Pori team lagi hai. Kuch na kuch ho jaya ga Arrangment..Ap itna desperate mat hoyia.. **

**Tu Aur kye karon main haan? Itni choti si bachi..us ka kye haal ho gaya hai ka ajj hum aik Donner dond raha hain paglon ka jasa..sab tumari waja sa hua hai Shreya.. **_**Daya said in most angry tone ever..which shocked Shreya to the core…**_

**Yah Ap kye kah raha hain Daya..? **_**She said in most shocking tone ever..**_

**Tu Aur kye kahon main haan? **_**Daya added in same angry tone..**_**Tumari waja sa ya sab hua ha..Ager tum na aik Maa ki taran us ka khyal raka hota tu ya sab kbi nai hota..Par tuma tu Bureau join karna tha naa..2 Month ki bechi ko akala chor ka tum Bureau chal parien tu aur kye hota..?**

_**These sentences were enough to make shreya angry to the core..**_

**Meri waja sa kuch nai hua hai Daya..Main koi laparwah Maa nai hoon..Ya bemari ksi ko bhi ho sakti hai is main khyal rakhna wali kon si cheez ha.. ? **_**Shreya asked in stubborn tone..**_

**Tu aur kis ko rakna tha khyal ? us maid ko? Jisa tum na humari bechi ki rakwali ka liya rakha tha? Wo kasa detect karti ka humari bechi ki Sans ki nail main takleef ha? Wo Maa nai ha us ki Shreya..tum Maa ho us ki..Tum.. **_**He said while pointing finger towards her in most shouting voice..**_** Par tuma Mujrim pakrna tha na..Tb ya nai socha ka kahen tum apni beti ki he naa mujrim ban jayo..**

**Enough..**_**She shouted with most angry expressions..**_**bht ho gaya..Ab aur bardasht nai kar sakti mai ap ka ya Illzam..Bht sun liya mai na..ANU sirf meri zimadari nai hai app ki bhi ha..Pita hain app us ka..ap ko kyun malom nai hua ka usa Sans ki Nali main koi takleef ho rai hai..? App bhi tu us sa khalta tha rozana..Sulata tha..Pher? par kasa hota? Kyun ka dikna mai usa koi masla tha he nai Daya..jab problem start hua dikna mai hum na foren dikya usa..itna bara problem ho ga huma andaza bi nai tha..**_**She added in teary tone..**_**Hum na kye nai kiya Daya..App naa, main na..Bhaiya na..yahen tak ka ACP sir sa kitna Pasa liya..Treatment pa treatment karwa tu raya han..**_**She sat down with same Heart broken and helpless gesture..**_**Par naseeb mai likhi ha pershani tu kat raya hain..Ab Opreation ka lye bhi pasa Ho he jayen ga..koi tu mil he jaya ga na huma..**_**She looks at Daya who was still starring wall with angry expressions on his face..**_**Ager ap duki han tu main bhi tu duki aur pershan hon apni bechi ka lye? Aik Maa hoon main**

**Nai ho..**_**Shreya shocked to hear that..**_**Ager hoti tu apni bechi ka pas rahti..Main kitna kaha tha tuma ka Becha hona ka bad tum bureau nai jayo gi..par tum na apni zid ka aga ksi cheez ko nai daka..Aur hawala kar dye humari phool si bechi ko aik Mad ka..tum all Time duty dani chiya thi apni Beti ki..par tum na kye kaha? Daya duniya main hazaron Maayen kam karti han..Sath apna bechon ko Look after karti han..Look after My foot..**_**He said so and was abt to move out from the room when Shreya stood up and asked in hurry…**_

**Kahan jaa raya han Ap? Uss Maghna ka pas? **_**She asked in angry plus painful tone..Daya stops and looks at her back..**_**Apni Patni ko chor kar har dukh dard bantna ka lye ap ko woi kyun milti ha?**

**Dost ha wo meri..My college friend..**_**He said in irritated tone..**_

**Nai hai wo bas aik Dost…**_**Shreya shouted…**_**Us ka irada aur han main ap ko kitni bar bata chuki hon Daya..wo Ap ko humseha sa pana chati the Daya..Aur ab bhi wo yahi chati ha..Ap usa dost smjan bala he par wo asa nai smjhti Daya..mat jaya Karen us ka pas..**

**U know what Shreya tumara demag khrab ho chukka ha.. **_**Daya added in angry tone.**_

**Haan ho chukka hai..Matlab ap usi ka pas ja raya han…**

**Haan haan jaa ra hoon..Ab kush..? **_**He shouted in angry and most irritated tone ever..and tries to move out when he hears from behind..**_

**Ager itni pyari he dost thi wo tu Us sa shadi kar lani thi naa.. **_**She added while crying and angry tone.**_**Muj sa Pyaar jata kar shadi karna ki kye zarorrat thi..?**

**Galti ho gayi..**_**Shreya shocked..Daya looks at her with most toughest expressions.. **_**Bht bari galti he ho gayi tum sa shadi kar ka.. **_**And he completely moves out from the room..Where shreya falls down on her chair and burst out into tears…**_

_Same tears were rolling down from her eyes today as well..when she was looking towards her daughter face who really looks a like his father..she was caressing her hairs who was sleeping peacefully…_

Shreya: Ager wo ap ki sirf aik dost thi Daya tu phr ap na wo step kyun liya..? kyun us sa shadi he kar li..? Kyun? Nai Daya..main ap ko iss sab ka lye kbi mahf nai karon gi.. kbi bhi nai..

_She clears her tears and attaches her head with head rest of bed…Abhijeet words were echoing in her ears..while thinking abt all these she closes her eyes and slept…but her eyes opens with most meaningful voice ever.._

**I Love U shreya.. I love u very very Much..**

_She opens her eyes with great jerk and sat down on her bed and looks around..her breathing was fast...she looks outside the window..Early morning was coming on her way and then looks towards her daughter who was still sleeping peacefully…_

Shreya: Kyun ya Awaz mera peecha nai chor dati..Kyun? kyun mera dil nai mera Demag ki sunta? Kyun..?

_She holds her head and then after composing herself well she moves to fresh up…_

Tarika comes out from her room to make breakfast and became shocked to see Shreya sitting in loung..where Her room door was open..so that she can hear ANU voice. if she awaken. Tarika moves towards shreya who was sitting on sofa, holding her head and her ful cup of tea was still waiting for her touch on table..Tarika places her hand on her shoulder softly and calls her name with soft and ful of concern voice..

Tarika: Shreya? _Shreya looks at her.._Kye hua meri jaan? Tum yahen kab sa beti ho asa? Soyi nai kye.?_Tarika sat down beside her..where Shreya sat down normally…_

Shreya: Nai Jiji..kuch nai hua..bas suba suba ankh khul gayi tu phr nened he nai ayi. Tu yahen aye kar beth gayi..abi zyada dar nai hui..

_Tarika looks at her and made a sad face..she can really understand what's going with her..she stood up_

Tarika: Tumari Tea bi tendi ho gayi..main garm kar lati hoon aur nashta bi banati hon..

_Shreya stood up and follows her too.._

Shreya: Nai Jiji mai ati hon na.. Tea bi wahen garm kr lon gi mai..

_Tarika nodded and both moves towards kitchen..Shreya was looking silent but working quietly..when she hears her baby voice so smiles at Tarika and then moves towards her baby who was crying for her Mama..After half an hour she came back at Kitchen while holding her little angle in her hands..tarika Smiles and kissed on ANU's cheeks with pure love.._

Tarika: Meri Baby ka Milk bottle ready ha..

_She gave Anu feeder to shreya who starts feeding Anu while standing there..but she was looking engrossed in something..Tarika wants to ask but she remains quite bcz she knew well that it may hurts Shreya more..but today Shreya shocked her with her sudden question..which she asked in very deep tone.._

Shreya: Jiji..? _Tarika looks at her questionably.._Aik baat batyo..Kye app ka aur Abhijeet bhaiya ka Rishta iss lye kamyab ha kyun ka ap na Abhijeet bahiya ki har baat mani..?

_Tarika looks at her in shock..she was not believing in her ears..she comes close to shreya and asked in worried and tense tone.._

Tarika: Choti ya tu kye kah rai ha? _She was looking so confused and worried abt her sister..where Shreya asked in same low but deep tone.._

Shreya: Jiji batiya na kye asa ha? Baby ka ana ka malom ho kar app na bureau jana chor dye.._Tarika looks down bcz she lost her baby after few months for her pregnancy.._ Par main na baby ka ana k bad bhi Bureau jana ki zid ki..?

_Tears appears on her eyes..Tarika instantly holds her by her arm and said in most concern full tone.._

Tarika: Shreya ya tu kasi baten kar rai ha? _Shreya looks at her and Tarika pressed her hand on Shreya's arm and added in strong tone.._Tuma apna Fasila par yaqeen ha..Aur ya main nai tum kud manti ho.. phr asa sawal achanak tumara maan main ana ka kye matlab ha?

_Shreya looks towards her baby.._

Shreya: Kyun ka kbi kbi muja ya Ahsas hota ha ka shiad Daya aur mera rishta mai dori bht pala sa he ana shuru ho gayi thi..Kyun ka mai na un ki baat nai mani.._She looks towards tarika.._Par ap aur Abhijeet bhaiya

_Tarika cuts her in strong tone…_

Tarika: Baby ka ana ki khaber ka bad mera Lab chor dana mera aur Abhijeet ka Mutual decision tha Shreya..Par Daya bht khilaf tha uss cheez ka tuma la kar..

Shreya: Tu phr tu meri galti hui naa jiji..muja manani chiya thi un ki har baat?

Tarika: kab tak manti? Jab kabi nai manti tab kye? _she holds Shreya by her hand.._Pati Patni mai asa Ikhtalaf hota rata han shreya..par ya Rishta tootna ka sbab hon asa zarori nai..aur tumara aur Daya ka rishta tootna ka reason bi kuch aur ha.._And she looks downward.._

_Shreya looks at her with sad eyes and hugs her..Tarika too hugs her tightly and console her and after few mins both sepreated and Tarika clears shreya's tears…_

Tarika: abi jaldi sa apna ya Ansoo poonj lo..Tumara Abhijeet bhaiya ayen ga tu dhak lan ga..aur tumara rona wo bardasht nai kar sakta..tuma malom ha na..?

_Shreya instantly clears her tears and tries to look normal..after few moments Abhijeet came in lounge and after seeing ANU Awaken he instantly moves towards kitchen and holds her in his hands.._

Abhijeet: Meri Princess jag gayi ajj tu suba suba he…Bara Papa ko Bye bye bolna ka lye.. ? _And he kissed on her both cheeks..and asked her to kiss him back after showing his cheek as.._Bara Papa ko Paa karo.. _And in return Anu too kissed on his cheeks with the word.._Paaa… _All smiles on this and Abhijeet again kissed her so many times with so much love…_

Shreya: Bhaiya breakfast tenda ho raha ha..Aiya..

_After freeing from Breakfast..Abhijeet stood up to move towards Bureau.._

Abhijeet: Okay Ladies I m leaving…Raat ko milta han..Tyar rahna.. _Tarika smiles and Abhijeet added after looking towards Shreya.._Aur shreya time sa ready rahna Shadi pa late nai hona.. _Tarika looks towards shreya..who nodded her head slowly..Tarika feels really happy..Abhijeet too smiles and patted on Shreya's head..and after giving a kiss on Anu's forehead he want to move but.._

Abhijeet: Kye karon is princess ko tu chor ka asa jana ka Maan he nai karta..ya soya he raya mera jata samay tu acha ha.. _All smiles and Abhijeet finally moves out after giving her back to Shreya…when Abhijeet was abt to move out he hears from behind which he always loves to hear but..?_

ANU: Ta ta ..Ta Ta… _While moving her hand she was saying Ta Ta to her Bara Papa…Abhijeet smiles at her..but Voice Echoed in his ears make his eyes teary.._

**Boss ya Ta Ta kb bolna shuru kara gi humara jata Smay? Mera Kaan taras gaya han ya shabd sunana ka lye is ka moun sa…**

_Tears appears in his eyes..he jerk his head instantly and wears his goggles..his unintentional act was enough to hurt him and his wife too who was noticing his tears..but Shreya was looking towards her daughter so she missed it…Abhijeet after saying BYE to all left for bureau…_

**A/N: **Thank you guys for so many reviews.. Aur Daya sir ko main a Villen nai bnaya ha..bs aik story mind ha woi likna ki koshish kar rai hn..aur ap sab ka behad shukriya Abhijeet sir ko like karna ka lye in my story..Agala chapter main Aur raaz khulen ga aur Ap ko Daya sir sa bi milwayon gi…hehehe.. aur main choti si hoon abi. app log muja Di mat bulana start kar dana..hehehe

Any suggestion tu plz boliya..aur main apna Writing style ko bi sayi kyea ha..Aga aur betar kar lon gi..

Thanks once again..Hira


	3. Chapter 3

**KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII**** ?**

_So many thoughts were revolving around Abhijeet's mind..Though he was disturb but he was driving calmly and was trying to divert his mind continually..And by doing all these he reaches at bureau and just parked his car in bureau parking and came out with few files in his hands..he was trying to manage them but few papers were slipping from files again and again..he was totally engrossed in that when his foot hits with Parking Pillar and he was abt to falls down but two hands holds him in its strong Grip..Abhijeet stables somehow and says. without looking towards the Person._

Abhijeet: Thank You.

_But when he looks towards the Person, He became shocked after seeing the face after so many days in front of his eyes..Though he was wishing to see this face from inside but his mind was really praying all the time that this will not happen..he is not ready yet to face it…he is angry, Not angry but he is very angry..he moves behind instantly and freed him from that strong grip..Daya looks at him with sad expressions.._

Daya: Kye ab main itna Paraya ho gaya hoon ka tuma choo tak nai sakta..?

_Abhijeet does not bother to looks at him but his main focus was those files papers which he was collecting from the floor..Daya bends down and starts collecting those papers as well..while he was waiting for any answer from Abhijeet..but he knows well Abhijeet silence is a big answer for him..Abhijeet moves behind and found few papers in Daya's hand..he looks at him and Daya forward his hand..Abhijeet just grabs those papers silently and moves forward from a side..Daya looks at him and follows him..when suddenly Abhijeet stops and turns towards him in anger…_

Abhijeet: Kye chata ho tum? Mera pecha pecha ana ka kye matlb ha? Nai karna chata mai tum sa koi bat..Ab bi smaj mai nai ata kye tuma?

_Daya starts looking downward and then he looks towards Abhijeet and tells him in low tone.._

Daya: Smaj gya mai..Main yahen Kam sa aya tha aur Ya Letter ACP sir ko dana..

_Abhijeet looks towards the letter and then towards Daya and silently moves inside the bureau..where Daya still stands there for few seconds and then enters inside the bureau..All looks at him and with down head he directly headed towards ACP Desk..where he talks abt the case for sometime..from 3 months he was working with CBI for a special case..so visiting Cid Bureau was really rare in his life..After some more time discussion Daya left the bureau..where ACP looks at Abhijeet and Sighs painfully…_

ACP: Kye halat ban gayi ha Daya ki..Lagta he nai ya woi Daya ha aur Abhijeet ko tu dako..Aik nazer Plat kr daka tak nai usay..kyun..kyun kiya tum na asa Daya..apna hathon apna pariwar ko kud sa dor kar diya..aik decision, tumara sirf aik decision na sab barbad kar diya..

**AT NIGHT:**

_Abhijeet came back at home where he found both Tarika and Shreya were ready and waiting for him..ANU was sleeping so after getting ready thrice left for wedding..where Mad was present with ANU..Shreya was not looking happy but she was trying to cope up with her feelings..Tarika was noticing all this well..When Abhijeet moves to get the car, Tarika comes towards Shreya and holds her hands tightly.._

Tarika: Shreya tum kyun fikar kar rai ho itna? Sunana koi nayi tu nai ha naa humara gher mai? Shuru sa kam kr rai hai wo yahen..

Shreya: Jiji mai janti hon bas phr bi ANU ko asa chor ka jana ka Maan nai kar ra ha..Dar lag ra ha muja..

Tarika: Kasa dar haan? Kuch nai ho ga..Hmm? hum 2, 3 hours mai aye jayen ga wapis aur shaid us sa pala bi..

_But Shreya was not looking satisfied..Tarika presses her hands.._

Tarika: Is sa pala bi tu wo Sunana ka pas rahti the naa Shreya..

_Shreya looks at her and starts looking downward..Tarika knows well that why she is feeling like so..she can never forget Daya's words.._

Tarika: Jo hona tha so ho gaya Shreya..ab us sab par sochna ka kye fayada? Plz tum chor do wo sab sochna..Tumara pas rana ya dor hona sa ANU ki bemari ka koi lana dana nai..Tuma malom hai na ka Doctor na kye kaha tha? Is kisum ka case extreme level par ponch kar he mostly samna ata han..pala sab normal he dikta ha..wo sab gusa mai boli gayi baten then shreya. tum yun una ab dil par la kar beto gi tu kbi aga nai bar payo gi..

_Shreya looks at her sadly when Abhijeet came with his carsand asked them to sit..Both silently sit inside the car..Tarika sat on Passenger seat while shreya on back seat and their silent journey started..Shreya starts looking outside the window, where her mind was totally busy in her old memories.._

**Kuch smaj mai nai aye ra ka Pason ka intazam kasa ho ga Bhayia..Bht kam din ra gaya han aur ab tak kuch bi nai ho paya.. **_**Shreya sat down while holding her head in her both hands..**_

**Jin jin logon sa kuch bi umeed thi wo sab he bahana bana ra ha han..**_**Abhijeet said in angry tone..**_**Barosa he nai ha jasa ksi ko..aur ya Daya..wo kahan ha? Kal sham sa nazer nai aya tarika bi bol rai ha..ho kye ra ha ya tum dono ka beech Shreya? Akher kb jagrna band karo ga tum dono?**

**Mera kye kasoor ha Bhaiya..Ap he boliya naa? Wo Maghna mera moun par boli ka wo Daya ko muj sa cheen la gi..par Daya ko lagta ha mera weham ha..Pagalon jasi baten karti hoon Mai..Uper sa ANU ki pershani mai aur bi..aur kal tu..**

**Kal tu kye? **_**He asked in tension..**_

**Kal main na Apna Bara Bhai Rohit sa baat ki Pason ka silsilon mai ka ager wo kuch Maded kar payen tu..uno na saf inkar kar diya aur bola un ka Rishta usi samay muj sa khatam ho gaya tha jab Shadi ka Mandap mai Siddhart ko chor mai Daya ka hath tham kar wahen sa chali ayi thi..Jab muja Un ki izzat ka khyal nai tu una bi Daya ki beti ka koi lihaz nai..**_**And she burst out into tears..Abhijeet was looking at her in shock..**_

**Kye? tum na Apna Pariwar walon sa umeed raki? Shreya tum janti ho un ka reaction kasa ho ga..wo log tumara sath kitna bura raya han tumari aur Daya ki shadi ka bad sa..pher tum kyun?**

**Tu main aur kye karti Bhaiya? **_**She asked while crying..**_**Aur kye rasta becha ha mera pas? Rohit bhaiya itna pasa nai tu kafi pasa da sakta han muja un ka England mai kafi saloon sa itna acha karobar ha Par wo tu meri shkal dakna nai chata..par mai tu aik Maa hoon beek bi magna para tu mang lon gi mai..**_**Abhijeet looks at her with sad eyes..**_**Bs meri baat Daya na sun li..una bht gusa aya Rohit bhaiya ka ilfaz sun ka..wo bht gusa hua muj par aur humara phr sa is bat pa jagra ho gaya aur wo gusa mai gaya yahen sa aur aya nai wapis ab tak..**

_**Abhijeet sat down in tension…**_

**Kitni bar bola ha Usay ka Us Maghna sa milna chor da..Achi dost thi ya jo bi tha par ab ager tuma masla ha tu usa Apni Biwi ka sochna chiya na ka Dost ka..Par usa lagta ha tum Galat ho aur un ka Rishta ko galat smjti ho..aur wo usa sai prove karna chata ha par ANU ki bemari na usa ulja kar he rak dye ha..Pason ka chakr mai hath paon mar raa ha.. par ha kahen wo abi.. _He said in Irritated and tired tone.._**

_**Shreya looks at her..**_

**Wahen Maghna ka pas..**

**Shreya Tum..**_**Abhijeet tries to say something but shreya stood up and clears her tears and tells him in confident tone..**_

**Ap ko meri baton par Vishwas nai na Bhaiya..ap ko apna Bhai par bht naaz ha..yaqeen ha..Mana..Tu ap chaliya mera sath main ap ko dikati hon ka wo Maghna ka sath han ya nai..mai Ajj ap ko dikati hon ka wo larki aur us ki Asliyat kye ha..**

**Dhako Shreya meri baat suno tum..ya waqt in sab baton ka.. **_**But Shreya holds her hand tightly..**_

**Plz bhaiya Ap chaliya mera sath..Main wada karti hon is ka bad ya topic khtm ho jaya ga mera moun par sa…**_**And she walks outside..**_

_**After reaching at Maghna House…Peon were not allowing them to enter..where Abhijeet tries to convince him by so many ways but Still Peon was not ready to open the door..**_

**Peon: Dakiya shab hum ap ko ander jana ki ijazat nai da sakta..Madam na sakti sa mana kr raka ha ksi ko bi ander ana sa jab tak wo kud huma na kahen..**

_**But Shreya was not looking ready for any excuse..After hearing some noise at Gate another servent came towards Door and asked abt the matter..**_

**Peon: Ary yar ya Sahab log ander jana ko bolta ha par Madam na sakti sa mana kiya ha ksi ko ander ana sa..aur Sahab aur Madam ko disturb karna sa..**

**Shreya: Sahab? Kon sa sahab..Haan? tumari Madam tu shadi shuda nai han naa? Phr kis sahab ki bat kar raya ho ya sab? **_**She shouted and asked to open the door..where Abhijeet tells him who he is so Peon instantly opens the door and moves inside the house..where Shreya asked abt Maghna's room..Servant pointed towards one room and Shreya instantly moves towards the room..Abhijeet tries to stop her but she was not looking ready to listen to him after hearing Peon words..she moves and opens the room door of Maghna's room and became stunned…Daya was sleeping on bed but Maghna was busy with her make up on her dressing table..she was looking really happy and her hairs were still wet..She became shocked to see Shreya and Abhijeet there..Where Servants were standing there with down heads..**_

**Maghna: Ap sab yahen? Dakiya ya sab..**

_**She comes forward to explain but shreya rises her hand with great anger and stops her..**_

**Shreya: bas..Muja kuch nai sunana.. **_**She looks towards Abhijeet who was completely shocked..**_** Dhak liya bhaiya..? Ab tu ap ko vishwas ho gaya na ka ya mera weham nai.. **_**While tears were continually rolling down from her cheeks..**_

_**With this voice Daya wakes up and looks around..he was looking shock at his presence there and after grasping the situation he stood up in hurry..**_

**Daya: Shreya?**

_**Shreya looks towards him in anger and Heartbroken look and left the place..**_

**Maghna: Shreya ruko, tum galat smaj rai ho.. **

_**But Shreya left, Daya comes towards Abhijeet who looks at him and left the place too…**_

_A car stops with great jerk and Shreya came back in real word..Abhijeet looks at her and asked in concern tone.._

Abhijeet: Kye hua tum teak ho Shreya..?

_Shreya manages her sighs.._

Shreya: Ji..Ji Bhaiya..

Tarika: Tu phr chalen?

_Shreya Nodded and all enters inside the Wedding hall…Rubia's father and uncle came to Welcome them..Abhijeet and Tarika Presented them Gift which they bought for Maghna..Rubia was sister of CID Officer Kavin and a very Good friend of Tarika and Shreya..Then they all met with Kavin who feels really happy after seeing Shreya there..He really welcomes her and offered them cold drinks and then he left to attend the other guests.._

_Here Shreya was feeling really not looking comfortable with all this..She really don't like any such place now..Tarika and Abhijeet moves to met with Team mates but shreya moves a side after saying Hello to all..She was not liking all this..Doctor salunkhe looks towards her and tells Abhijeet and Tarika as.._

Doctor Salunkhe: Bht Acha kiya isa la kar aya tum..Thora space do isa..

_Abhijeet looks towards Shreya who was standing in one corner..he took a painful breath..here Shreya noticed Peoples eyes on her..She ignores it and moves forward but stops after hearing few voices.._

**Ary dako wo kon ha? ya woi hai na CID Officer Shreya? haan woi ho gi sara CID Officer jo han yahan..**

**Bechari, isa is ka Pati chor gaya dosri Aurat ka wasata..wo bi CID Officer tha na..**

**Haan wo bi aya tu ho ga shaid idr..phr bi ai ha ya yahan..bara dil ha is ka bai..**

**Par chor kyun dye isa is ka Pati na? _Another lady asked.._**

**Pasand nai ayi ho gi ya..tbi tu chala gaya isa chor ka.. _And they all starts laughing..Shreya looks at them with hurt..She was abt to say something but then left the place and moves towards Abhijeet but she stops after looking towards Entrance..Her feets stops and she looks towards the Person with shock, hurt, anger and Pain..Tarika and Abhijeet too looks towards the Person too and exchange a meaningful glance.._**

**_A/N: _**_Dear Guest ya Rishton ki dastan ha..kasa Galat logon ki waja sa Rishta bikar jata han..Daya sir Negative character nai han aur ya app ko aga aga chal ka pata chala ga.._

_Aur Readers plz review kariya new hon par muja bi ap ka hosla chiya..Shukriya ap ka hosla Afzaie ka.._


	4. Chapter 4

**KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII**** ?**

_Shreya feet's stops..her eyes gazed were fixed on entrance and her face was showing so many emotions of pain, losing and loneness.. Daya enters and look towards Shreya who was already looking at her..He stops there and starts starring her..His eyes were saying so many things but his fiscal expressions were blank which was really usual with him now…Abhirika looks at them and Tarika holds Abhijeet's hand.._

**KHAMOSHIYAN AWAAZ HAIN..  
>TUM SUNANA TU AYO KABI…<br>CHUKA TUMA KHIL JAYEN GII  
>GHAR INKO BULAO KABI<strong>

_Daya moves forward a bit but Shreya turn's her face on other side and she starts moving on other side.._

**BAQARRER HAIN BAAT KARNA KO…**

**KAHNA DO INKO ZAARA…**

_Daya jerks his head and he too moves towards Kavin and his father and wished them..but his eyes were on Shreya who was not standing in one corner and looking towards Wedding stage silently…_

**KHAMOSHIYAN, TERI MERI KHAMOSHIYAN…**

**KHAMOSHIYAN, LIPTI HUI KHAMOSHIYAN….**

_Daya looks towards Abhirika..Abhijeet moves away where Tarika was looking towards Daya..who silently moves towards other corner of Wedding hall and looks towards Shreya who was still looking towards Wedding stage..She looks at him and both remember their time…_

**FLASH BACK:**

_Shreya was sitting in Mandap with Siddhart after Gatbandan..both were Waiting for Phera's…Shreya face were very silent..she was looking in some other world..when Pandat Jee asked them to stood up for Phera…_

Pandat Jee: Ab war aur waddhu Pheron ka lye khara ho jaiya…

_Both stood up silently and Shreya looks towards her team members and then she was abt to take a step with siddhart when both hears some voice.._

Voice: Ruk jaiya…

_All look towards Entrance of Wedding hall where Daya was standing..his Sighs were really fast and he was sweating badly..Looking like he came there while running in speed..Abhijeet looks at him in shock and nodded his head in disappointment…Shreya's father moves forward and asked in confusion.._

S Father: Kye baat ha Daya beta ? tum is taran Shadi ko kyun rukwa raya ho beech mai..

_Daya looks at him and then towards Shreya who was looking at him, having tears in her eyes..he moves forward and asked.._

Daya: Uncle muja Shreya sa kuch baat karni ha..Plz bs do minute..

_Shreya's elder brother came forward and asked in confusion.._

S Brother: Papa hai kon yah? Aur yah kon sa tareeka hai baat karna ka..dikta nai tuma Shreya ka Phera hona wala han..

S Father: Beta yah Daya hai..Shreya beti ka Senior han yah CID mai..

S Brother: Jo bi hon..Par ab koi baat nai ho sakti Daya ji..app ko jo bi baat karni hai wo Shadi ka bad kijiya ga…

_And he moves back towards Mandap with his Dad but Daya moves forward desperately and asked from shreya Directly…_

Daya: Shreya Plz..aik bar..sirf aik bar meri baat sun lo..Bs do minute main is sa zyada tumara time nai lon gaa..Waada..

_Shreya's brother turns towards him again and now he was looking angry…_

S Brother: Dako Mister bht ho gaya..Humari yahen bht Izzat hai..Humara gher ki larkiyan Pheron ka bech kssi Gehr mard ki baaten sunana nai jaten..aur asa kye hai ka tum do minute ka wait nai kar sakta…?

Daya: Plz Sir..ap smjhna ki kohsish kijiya..ager main na ajj baat nai ki tu..tu..bht dar ho jaya gii..app aik bar muja baat karna ka moka tu dan…

_Daya eyes were filled with tears and he was pleading…Abhijeet moves towards him and holds his hand tightly and after looking the scenario he asked him with tough tone.._

Abhijeet: Daya yahen sa chalu..Ab koi fayda nai..It's too late now…

_Daya freed his hand with jerk and asked in loud tone…_

Daya: ab he time hai..ager abi nai tu pher kabi moka nai mila ga muja..Tum sab he khata tha naa ya? Tu jab ab mai kuch kahna chata hoon tu bolna kyun nai data muja Abhi?

S Brother: Teak hai..Hangama mat khara karo yahen aur jo bolna ha bola jaldi..Tumari waja sa shadi beech mai ruki ha..

_Daya calms down a bit…_

Daya: Dakiya muja Shreya sa akala mai baat karni ha…

_Everyone Shocked..where Shreya's brother comes in real anger now.._

S Brother: Demag kharab ha tumara? Us ka Gatbandan ho chukka ha..Nazer nai aye ra tuma? Wo kasa ja sakti hai bina pheron ka yahen sa? Kasa?

_Daya forward her hand towards Shreya..who was looking at him with so many tears…Tears starts rolling down from Daya's cheeks and he asked in very teary tone.._

Daya: I m Sorry Shreya..Main na sach mein bht dar kar di..bht dar..Tuma bht hurt kiya..Bht dard diya hai main a..tuma muja bala he kabi mahf mat karna par itni bari saza da kar mat jayo..Main nai jee payon ga tumara bina..mar jayon ga..

_Everyone shocked where Shreya starts crying..her family looks at her in shock.._

Daya: Sach mai mar jayon ga Shreya..Muja laga mai jee lon ga..par mai chup raha..Par tumara humesha ka lye kud sa dor jana ka khyal na muja Pagal kar diya ha..main Sans tak nai laa paa ra ha..Plz Shreya Mera yah hath tham kar muja is takleef sa nikal do…muja yun chor ka mat jayo..main mar jayon gaa..I Love u…I love u very very much….

_How much she waits for these few words..but Daya was so late..After these words Daya got a Hard punch on his face..He falls down on flood..Shreya Screams.._

Shreya: Daya…

_Shreya's brother pointed finger towards her in great anger and shouts…_

S Brother: chup..aik dam chup..Smjhi…?

_Shreya was scared and then his brother turns towards Daya and grabs him from floor..Daya's lip starts bleeding..Shreya looks towards his face..his wound and Blood…Siddhart was looking towards her face carefully…here Shreya brother starts beating Daya.._

S Brother: Humara gher pa aye kar Humari Izzat par humara he samna Hath marta ha..Teri tu.._And he gave him one more punch…Abhijeet and team moves forward but Shreya's brother was not listing to Daya was doing nothing in reply..His eyes were fixed on Shreya who was looking towards him with so many tears…_

_Team finally succeeded to Freed Daya..Abhijeet stops Shreya's brother whose name was Sunil…_

Abhijeet: Sunil Plz..Just stop it bht ho gaya…Hum jaa raya hain.. _And he holds Daya by his arm whose face was bleeding more..Sunil said in very angry tone while pointing towards Daya.._

Sunil: Laa kar jayo issa yahan sa Foren..

_Abhijeet nodded and pulls Daya with himself.._

Abhijeet: chalu yahen saa..

_But Daya was not looking ready.._

Daya: Nai..main Shreya ka jawab suna bina nai jayon ga yahen sa… main janta hon wo ab bi muj sa aur sirf muj sa pyar karti ha…

_This was the limit for sunil..Shreya looks towards Daya with pain and tears…_

Daya: Bolo na Shreya..Jo tumari Ankhen bol rai han wo tum kyun nai bol rai? Bolo na ka tum muj sa bepana pyaar karti ho aur humesha muj sa he pyaar karti rayo gi..chya tumari Shadi Siddhart sa ho ya ksi sa bi par pyaar tum muj sa he karo gi…main janta hon tum bi bolo naa…

_Sunil Snatched security guard Gun and pointed towards Daya..Shreya was shell shocked She runs towards Daya and stands in front of him by opening her both arms to protect him before Her brother shoots Daya.._

Shreya: Nai Bhaiya..ap Daya par goli nai chla sakta..un sa pala ap ko muja goli marni ho gi…

_Sunil and her parents were Relaxed expressions appears on Daya's face…Sunil asked in very angry tone.._

Sunil: tu Janti hai tu kye kar rai ha?

Shreya: Bht acha sa…jis pyaar ka Intazar main na kab sa kiya ha usay mai app sab family walon ka lye nai koh sakti bhaiya..mai bht pyar karti hon Daya sa..aur sirf aur sirf un sa he humesha pyaar karti rayon gi..ksi aur shadi karna aur shadi ka bad us sa pyar kar pana mera bas mai he nai…

S Father: ya tu kye bol rai ha Shreya..?

Shreya: Ap tu sab janta ho naa Papa..Pher kyun poch raya ho..?

_All looks towards her father in shock..Shreya turns towards Daya and holds his hand tightly.._

Shreya: Laa chaliya Daya..ap jahan la chalen muja mai ap ka Sang jana ko tyar hon..App nai janta ap sa ya chand shabd sunana ka wasta mai na kitna intazar kye ha…

_Daya holds her face and clears her tears…_

Daya: I m Sorry shreya..I m so Sorry… _And both hugs each other…But they sepreated with jerk..bcz Sunil holds her hand and throw her out from wedding hall and shouts.._

Sunil: Dafa ho jaa yahen saa..Aj ka bad tera aur humara koi rishta nai Smjhi..maar gayi tu humara lye aur hum tera liya… _And he went away..where Shreya starts crying loudly..Daya holds her and Hugs her so tightly.._

Daya: Plz Shreya ro mat..Main hon naa..Mai wada karta hon tuma kabi kssi ki zaroorat mehsosh nai hona don ga..Apna Pyaar sa tuma kabi kssi cheez ki kami nai hona don ga..Tumara sara dard mita kar main apna pyaar bar don ga..waada karta hon mai shreya..mera vishwas hai na tuma?

_Shreya tighten her grip to tell him that Yes he believes on him and on his every word…_

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_Both were still looking towards each other with same Pain on their face…._

**KYE US GALI MAIN TERA JAANA HUA ?**

**JAHAN SA ZAMANA KO GUZRA ZAAMANA HUA.**

**MERA SAMNA TU WAHEN PA HAI TEHRA HUA..**

**BATAUN TUMA MERA SATH KYE KYE HUA?**

Shreya's Pov: Jhoot..sab jhoot tha wo bas…

Daya's Pov: nai Shreya kuch bi jhoot nai tha..Kuch bi…sab sach tha..Sirf sach…

**KHAMOSHIYEN EK SAZZA HAI**

**TUM DOND KOI LAYO ZAARA.**

**KHAMOSHIYEN ILFAZ HAIN..**

**KABI AYE GUNGUNA LAA ZAARA..**

_Daya moves forward but shreya moves away…_

**BAQARAR HAIN BAAT KARNA KO..**

**KAH LANA DA IN KO ZAARA..HAAAAAA**

_Daya moves forward towards Shreya but she went away and Tarika comes on his way…Both looks at each other and Daya asked in low tone…_

Daya: kasi ho bhabi…?

_Abhijeet looks towards them from far and became angry…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **Guys sirf 16 reviews? (( itna sa reviews k lye tu mai nae likhon gi phr..


	5. Chapter 5

**KASI HAI YAH ZINDAGANII**** ?**

_Tarika asked in low tone while she was continually hiding her eyes..Infact Daya was doing the same.._

Tarika: Teak..teak hon Daya ..Tum..Tum kasa ho..?

_Daya taking a sigh..while a sad smile appears on his face.._

Daya: Teak ..Muja kye hua ha?

_Tarika looks at him with sad eyes where Daya moves his gaze away…._

Tarika: Wo tu..tu dik he ra ha..

_Daya looks at her and then he looks towards Shreya and Abhijeet..Tarika was observing his expressions..Daya again looks at her and tries to ask something but he remains quite and tries to left.._

Daya: Mai..m..main chalta hon..Apn..Apna khyal rakiya ga Bhabi..

Tarika: Tum bi..

_Daya left without saying anything more..where Tarika murmurs.._

Tarika: Jo poochna chata tha wo pocha kyun nai? Beti ha wo tumari…

_And She remembers few words as…_

**Nai ha wo tumari Beti..koi Haq nai ha tumara us par..Main tumara Saaya bi nai parna don gi apni beti par Smja..? Apni Rangraliyon ko apni Beti par Ahsan karna ka naam kbi mat dana..mai nai manti ya sab..**

**Chala jayo meri nazron ka samna sa Daya..Tum wo shaks nai ho jisa main na pyaar kiya tha..Bht pyaar..Tum meri beti ka Pita nai ho..nai ho humara kuch bi..chala jayo..Nafrat karti hon main tum sa..Bht nafrat…**

**Main tumari shakal nai dakna chati..Kabi nai aur jab tumari beti ko pata chala ga na ya sab..jab wo yah sab smajna ka lyke ho gi tu dakna wo bi nafrat kara gi tum sa..Sirf Nafrat..**

_Tarika came back in real world with loud sound..Dulhan came on stage and then everyone moves to met with her..Abhijeet was standing at one side of stage..Tarika moves and stand beside him…_

Tarika: Rubia kitni pyari lag rai ha Dulhan ban ka…

_Abhijeet looks at her and then just Uttered.._

Abhijeet: Hmm

_Tarika looks at him and feels something new in his behavior..Something deep down..But Shreya calls her and both moves towards Rubia.. Abhijeet was quite during whole wedding..Tarika was noticing it and feeling tense..Somewhere she knew the reason but was not ready for it..Once marriage done..All moves for Dinner..Abhijeet noticed Shreya not taking anything and standing at one corner with her plate...he moves towards her and asked in concern.._

Abhijeet: Kye hua shreya? Tum kuch bi nai kah rai?

_Shreya looks at him and asked in very helpless tone.._

Shreya: Bhaiya plz chaliya yahen sa..mai ab yahen aur nai rukna chati..

_Though Daya left the place long ago but Still No one was feeling good…Abhijeet looks towards Tarika who was busy with Rubia.._

Abhijeet: Teak ha Shreya..mai Tarika ko bula kar lata hon..

_He was abt to move but stops bcz of Shreya's voice…_

Shreya: Bhaiya..I m Sorry..

_Abhijeet looks at her and smiles sadly..He patted on her head.._

Abhijeet: It's okay..wasa bi mera kud ka yahen rukna ka koi maan nai ha…

_Shreya nodded sadly and Abhijeet moves to call Tarika and after bidding Good Bye to all..They All left silently…_

_During whole way all were silent..Abhijeet face was looking angry not only silent..After reaching at home Shreya left for her room..Abhijeet tries to give her at least glass of milk..But Shreya totally denies sadly..So Abhijeet moves to his room and went to washroom directly..When he came back..He noticed Tarika sitting on her bed..May be waiting for him..She stood up instantly after looking at Abhijeet and moves towards Almirah.._

Tarika: Mai Kapra Nikal dati hon

_But Abhijeet stops her instantly with Rude tone.._

Abhijeet: Rahna do Tarika main kud kar lon ga..Tum change kar ka soa jayo..

Tarika: Soa kasa jayon? Coffee bana kar dati hon na mai ap ko...

Abhijeet: Kaha na mai kar lon ga..Tum soa jayo..

_And he moves towards Almirah..Where Tarika looks at her in shock and after thinking at the moment she asked finally.._

Tarika: Kye bat ha Abhijeet? Ap muj sa teak sa bat bi nai kar raya..kab sa dak rai hon.. Kiya kye hai main na akhir?

_Abhijeet taking sigh.._

Abhijeet: Tarika Plz..mai is waqt koi bi baat karna ka mood mai nai hon..

Tarika: kyun nai han.? Muja batiya tu ka asa achank kyun behave kar raya han ap mera sath?

_Abhijeet turns towards her and asked in anger.._

Abhijeet: Malom nai ha tuma ka kiya kye ha tum na? Jab tab nai socha kuch tu ab ya bnana ki kye zarorat ha?

Tarika: Abhijeet asa kye kiya ha mai na..App saf saf bolen ga kuch?

_Abhijeet folded his both hands on his chest…_

Abhijeet: Kye baten chal rai then tum dono ka bech wahen? Abi kuch ra gaya ha baat karna ko?

_Tarika taking sigh…_

Tarika: Bs hal chal he pocha us na

_Abhijeet cuts her in anger..Though his voice was not loud but he was really sounding angry.._

Abhijeet: Kyun? Kis rishta aur Haq sa hal chal pochna khara hua wo aur tum batana? Kye zarorat thi tuma us sa baat karna khara hona ki bi?

Tarika: tu asa kon sa Gunah kar diya mai na Abhijeet? humara bech aur koi bat nai hui..us na tu apni Beti tak ka hal nai pocha muj sa…

Abhijeet: Kyun pochta aur kasa? Apni biwi ka apna Bhai ka haal nai pocha us na?

_Tarika starts looking downward..Abhijeet added in anger.._

Abhijeet: Tum meri Biwi ho Tarika aur mai tum sa ya Aspect nai kar ra ha tha…

_And he again turns toward Almirah..where tarika looks at him and asked.._

Tarika: Tu ab muja bi woi karna ho ga Jo Daya Shreya sa karna ko bolta tha?

_Abhijeet shocked..Where Tarika added in anger.._

Tarika: Aur ager wasa na kiya tu Kye humara Rishta ka bi woi Anjam ho ga?

_Abhijeet turns towards her in anger and shouts badly.._

Abhijeet: Tarikaaaaaaaaa….

_Tarika became scared due to that Loud angry shout..She closes her eyes tightly..Abhijeet looks at her with great anger and then calms down a bit..Tarika Opens her eyes and realized what she just said in anger..where Abhijeet added in angry tone.._

Abhijeet: Andaza ha tum kye bol rai ho? Galat ya sai..ksi bi baat sa rokon ga tuma tu kye ab muja ya Taana sunana para ga tum sa? Kye jo us na kyea wo main karon tu mahf kar payo gi tum muja?

_Tarika looks at her and Abhijeet left the room at the same moment..Tears appears in her eyes..she really knew well that she hurts his love badly due her one sentence in anger…shreya closes her room window and tears falls down from her both eyes….where Tarika sat down on her bed with Thund…_

Tarika Pov's: Ya Kye bol gae mai Ajj..? mai na tu kbi un sa iss bara mai koi bat nai ki..sirf is lye ka wo hurt na ho jayen..Aur sirf is lye bi ka un ki takleef bantna wali he nai shaid..Par aj yah mera moun sa kye nikal gaya..Kye ?

_And she holds her head…Where Shreya looks towards her Child with tears and thinks abt all this.._

Shreya's Pov: Kye ab Tumari waja sa Bhaiya aur JiJi ka Rishta bi kharab ho jaya ga Daya..?

_Here Abhijeet comes in Park..Which was Present in front of his house and looks towards sky where Moon was again n again hiding in clouds..Cold winds were touching his face and he took a deep n painful breath…_

**NADIYA KA PANI BI KHAMOSH BEHTA YAHAN**

**KHILI CHANDANI MAI KHILEN LAAKH KHAMOSHIYEN**

_He remembers his brother face..which he saw after so many days and closes his eyes..Two tears rolls down from his cheeks…and then he remember the day when he saw his brother sitting in Mundap with Maghna..and he opens his eyes with great jerk…Two water drops falls on his face and he looks towards the sky..where no moon was present and rain was ready to wet everything…whole scenario changes in minutes…but his heart was still having same pain..which is not describe able.._

**BAARISH KI BONDON KI HOTI HAI KAHAN ZUBAAN ?**

**SULAGTA DILON MAIN HA KHAMOSH UTHTA DUHAN…**

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

AP sab ka Reviews ka behad shukriya..Muja umeed ha ya chappy bi pasand aya ga ap Ko..Plz Apna review mai batiya ga ap ko kye acha laga..Thank You.


End file.
